Cap'taine, j'crois que le bateau est en feu
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Os Aventures] Yo matelot ! Viens boire une bière avec nous ! Voilaaa, installe toi. C'était le bordel aujourd'hui au port,y avait le feu partout, et les gens qui gueulaient...Tu veux que j'te raconte ? S'tu veux, mais attention c'est pas une histoire pour les gamins...


_**Yellow bande de pirates ! Les vacances sont là !**_

 **Micka : Moi j'vois toujours pas le soleil... * retourne sous sa couette ***

 _Blanche : * soupire * On descend ans le Sud dans une semaine, arrête de te plaindre_

Moran : Tss, quelle chochote.

 **Micka : * sous la couette * : Je t'entend banane !**

Léo : Ah l'été, la saison de la plage et des glaces * bave *

 **Pyro : Enfin une saison où il fait à peu près bon ; je HAIS l'hiver.**

 **Micka : * toujours sou la couette * : C'est pas la saison des amourettes pour les jeunes comme toi Léo ?**

Léo * regard blasé * : Tu me fatigues...

 **Pyro : Moi aussi...**

 _ **Moi aussi... C'est sa fonction remarquer. Donc, voici une petite...non en fait on va présenter ça autrement * change de tenue ***_

 _ **YELLOW matelot ! Aujourd'hui, c'tait le bordel au port de c'te ville, là Mirage ! V'nez voir les bateaux cramer avec nous ! * part avec son sabre, son perroquet et sa jambe de bois ***_

 **Pyro : Attendez moi Capitaine, je viens avec vous ! *met un bandeau de mousse ; de savon ***

 _ **On ne possède pas Aventures, Bragg, ou les personnages qui sont la propriété des frères Greniers, de Bob, et de Krayn, et de Mayhar. Qu'ils gardent tout, c'est déjà suffisamment le bordel chez moi !**_

* * *

 _ **Cap'taine, j'crois qu'il a le feu au navire**_

« A vous de jouer mon cher.

\- Vous trichez Bragg, soupira Victor. C'est un sale coup ça.

\- Dîtes juste que je suis meilleur que vous, et on en parle plus, sourit avec malice le fantôme de l'intendant.

Nos deux spectres, loin d'avoir l'idée, pour l'un, de partir au Paradis d'Euthanasie, pour l'autre de rejoindre les ténèbres de l'Enfer, avaient eu l'idée de faire un partie de dames. Victor était en bien mauvaise posture, assis sur un tonneau, et Bragg, de l'autre côté de la petite table, assis dans les escaliers, jubilait intérieurement.

Ils avaient choisi un endroit **complètement au hasard** , ce qui, **par le plus pur des hasard,** les avait amené à s'installer sur un bateau amarré dans le port de…Mirage. Après avoir (presque) donner une crise cardiaque aux plus sensibles de l'équipage, et avoir abattu les autres à force de laisser les coups de sabres les traverser en souriants, ils avaient pu commencer joyeusement une partie, qui durait de puis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Les pauvres marins apeurés avaient été poussé du pieds, et les autres étaient partis sangloter autour d'une bière, parce « 'tain on été vaincu par des fantômes, la loose… »

« Ne tergiversez pas, Inquisiteur, jouez donc, lança Bragg, aux bords de la crise de rire.

\- Attendez attendez, ne me déconcentrez pas, tempéra Victor, tandis que des cris résonnaient soudain en arrière plan du bateau.

\- Pfff…Vous allez perdre, avouez-le…, ricana l'ancien Intendant une maison pris soudainement feu derrière eux.

\- Cessez de me taquiner, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement, tonna le fantôme. des gens criaient un peu partout dans la ville à présent.

\- Mmmh, murmura soudain Bragg, se retournant à demi pour observer la cité en proie à la panique. Ne serait pas plutôt ce brouha tout à fait intolérable qui vous trouble ?

\- Un Inquisiteur ne se laisse pas distraire par tout et n'importe quoi, grogna Victor, ses deux paumes étirant ses joues dans une grimace d 'une rare laideur.

\- J'espère bien, je crois que j'aperçois des connaissances à nous là bas, dit, en plissant les yeux , le spectre.

\- Ne cherchez pas à me détourner, je ne vous écoute pas, fit Victor en mettant ses doigts dans ses oreilles.

\- Je suis sérieux, mon cher, reprit Bragg, je suis presque quasiment sur que se sont les quatre pires aventuriers du Cratère qui foutent ce bordel dans la rue pas lo…

\- Lalalalalalalalalalalla, j'entend rien, j'entend rien ! cria Victor en enfonçant ses index dans ses tympans.

\- Ne faîtes pas la sourde oreille idiot, je vous dit que votre petit protégé est juste là, s'agaça l'ancien Intendant, se retournant pour tenter de convaincre son interlocuteur de la véracité des ses propos.

Derrière ses messieurs fort occupés, le pillage se faisait dans le plus grand désordre, tandis que les assassinats étaient eux plus méticuleux. Après tout, il ne faut pas confondre torchons et serviettes… Bref, quatre hommes plus un, se précipitaient sur les docks, apeurant encore un peu les gens ordinaires, fascinant les enfants, qui oubliaient momentanément le fait que leurs parents gisaient dans une mare de sang à leurs pieds, et faisant grommeler les petites vieilles qui faisaient les poche de leur mari ô combien grincheux de leur vivant.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant, Victor, et regardez par Zeus, cria presque Bragg devant l'attitude puérile de son compagnon de jeu, qui avait enfoncé ses doigts si loin dans sa tête qu'ils les avaient presque rentrer en entier.

\- Blablablablablablablablablablablabla… chantonna l'obstiné, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur un rythme imaginaire.

\- Victor, enlevez ses doigts par pitié ! s'énerva pour de bon le spectre, en saisissant les bras fantomatique de son adversaire.

\- **LACHEZ MOI HERESIE** ! hurla, furibard, le deuxième fantôme en se levant brusquement.

\- **REGARDEZ DONC A VOTRE GAUCHE** ! répliqua sur le même ton Bragg, en se levant à son tour.

Tandis que nos deux protagonistes échangèrent dans un langage fleurit de roses quelques banalités, une sorte de tissu imbibé d'une matière, mmh, visqueuse, vint atterrir mollement sur le mat du navire qu'ils leur servait de « lieu de jeu provisoire ». Un timide flammèche s'échappa soudain du morceau de textile, et sembla mordiller le mat. Puis, sans aucune retenue, commença sérieusement à le dévorer en partant du bas, telle le feu de joie avide de bois qu'il était. D'un regard, Victor put entrapercevoir les flammes dans les pupilles effacés de son « ami » , et se retournant hurla à pleins poumons avec Bragg :

« **C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUQUAN ?!** »

 _Non loin de là, dans une charmante taverne, alors que Mirage s'effondre…_

« Cap'taine…commença un matelot, la mâchoire au sol.

\- Oui Billy ? répondit avec lassitude un homme vautré sur un bar ou le serveur ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'apocalypse dehors.

\- J'crois que le bateau…

\- Quoi Billy ? encouragea le cap'taine du fond de sa chope de bière.

\- J'crois qu'il est en feu…

\- …

\- On fait quoi mon cap'taine ?

\- Rien Billy, soupira l'homme manifestement fatigué au bar.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le dénommé Billy.

\- Ecoute, on a tous eu une dure journée, fit le cap'taine, en sortant sa barbe et son nez de sa chope crasseuse. La tu vois, c'est un peu la m*rde dehors

\- Ouais, ça donne pas envie de sortir, c'est comme la pluie…approuva un mec pas encore trop bourré sur sa chaise.

\- Et puis, j'ai la flemme, voila, finit le cap'taine, en replongeant dans son malheur.

\- …

\- Msieur le tavernier, donner une bière à Billy. J'crois qu'il en a besoin…


End file.
